


Will You Go To Prom With Me?

by My_Life_Is_A_Mess



Series: My MCYT Things [6]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, At the start, Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Group Dinner, It all started with a prank, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Angst, Minor Original Character(s), One-Sided Relationship, Prom, Prom Week, Slow Dancing, Tropes, Tuxedo Shopping, hand holding, movie date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Life_Is_A_Mess/pseuds/My_Life_Is_A_Mess
Summary: Prom is around the corner and Dream doesn't have a date!  What happens when his friends pay him to take social nobody, George, to prom?!  Read to find out!  ;)--------------If at any point either party states they don't want fanfiction being written about them, I will gladly take this down!  As far as I'm aware they don't mind, but if that changes please tell me!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: My MCYT Things [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816705
Comments: 58
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this solely because I'm petty and I want to prove that I CAN write fluff, I just don't want to.

“Okay, what do you want me to do, again?” Dream said, looking at his friends sitting across the table. One of his friends, Chris, let out a laugh before saying, “Listen, all you gotta do is take George to prom! That’s it! It’s easy money!” Dream rolled his eyes, staring at Chris. “What’s the catch?” Chris held up his hands defensively, before saying, “No catch. Just take him to prom and you get paid.” Dream squinted at Chris, thinking for a moment. “I’ll do it if you pay me back for all the prom shit I'm gonna have to buy.” Chris let out a laugh before saying, “Deal.” Shaking Chris’s hand, Dream stood up. “Might as well get this shit over with…” He sighed, walking off to find George, the cheers of his friends filling his ears.

Dream walked into the library and scanned the room looking for George. Dream spotted him sitting alone in the far corner of the library and rolled his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to George and leaned against the table. “Wanna go to prom?” Startled, George looked from his computer and looked around. “Excuse me?” He said looking back to Dream. “I asked if you wanted to go to prom with me!” George lifted an eyebrow and studied Dream’s face, “Why..?” 

Dream let out a small chuckle before saying, “Because I wanna take you to prom, of course!” George leaned over and looked behind Dream, staring at the rest of the library. “What are you doing?” Sitting back, George answered, “Is this a prank?” Scoffing, Dream shook his head. “Of course not! I just wanna take a cute guy to prom!” George’s eyes widened as he felt heat spread across his face. A moment of silence passed between them as the realization of what Dream said sunk in. Rolling his eyes and chuckling, George pulled out a slip of paper. After writing something down, he stood up and handed it to Dream. “Text me whenever!”

* * *

Dream walked back to his friends in the lunchroom, a piece of paper in his hand. “Well...” He started, sitting down at the table. “I’m taking him to prom!” Dream laughed along with his friends as he fiddled with the paper under the table.

* * *

George left the library and immediately went to find his friend Sapnap. He quickly found him sitting at a bench outside and collapsed against him. “Well it’s nice to see you too!” Sapanp said, laughing and patting George’s shoulder. “I think I fucked up!” He said, looking up at Sapnap.

“Oh god, what did you do?” Sapnap said, pushing George off of him. “Dream asked me to prom and I said yes!” George yelled at Sapnap. There was a moment of silence as Sapnap realized what George had said before replying, “THAT’S GREAT!” George blinked, staring at Sapnap in confusion. “You really think so..?” He said, watching Sapnap’s face as it morphed into a smile. “OF COURSE! Now you can go to prom!”

George sighed, resting his head against Sapnap’s arm, “I guess it wouldn’t hurt to go…” He murmured. Sapnap ruffled George’s hair and said, “That’s the spirit!” The two were interrupted by the bell ringing, telling everyone that lunch was over. Sapnap nudged George off of him and sat up, lightly slapping George’s shoulder. “I need to go, but just remember to have fun, okay? Prom only happens once!” He said, waving at George as he left. “See you…” George said, sighing as he stood up to walk to his next class.

The rest of George’s day went by in a flash as he anxiously waited for school to end. He tapped his foot in anticipation as he waited for the final bell to ring. When it finally did ring, George left his class in a hurry, hoping to avoid Dream for the rest of the day. His hopes were crushed, however, when he saw Dream run up to him as he left the school. 

“Hey! So, uh, can I walk you home?” Dream said while fiddling with his backpack strap. “OH! Um...sure? I don’t really mind.” George said, starting his walk to his home. Realizing George was leaving, Dream caught up to him and walked beside him. There was an awkward silence between the two as they walked. Both wanted to start a conversation, but neither knew how to go about it. 

“So...How are you?” Dream said, watching George out of the corner of his eye. George lets out a snort and giggles before saying, “I’m fine, how are you?” With a small smile on his face, Dream replies “I’m doing good.” Before the silence resumed, though only this time it was slightly less awkward. George suddenly stopped walking and turned to face Dream. “This is my house…” He said, slowly stepping back to his home. Dream nodded, realizing George would need to go, and said, “Hey, can I...um...walk you home from now on?” Heat rose up George’s face, his eyes widened as he felt a small smile form on his face. “Yeah! I mean, uh, sure! If you want, I don’t mind!”

Dream smiles at George and gives him a small wave. “See you later, George!” He said, walking away from George’s house. George returned the wave and walked into his house. As he shut the door, he sat down against it and put his face in his hands. “Oh god...what did I get myself into…”


	2. Chapter 2

George entered school hoping that he wouldn’t have to talk to Dream today, but that hope was quickly crushed when he heard a loud “GEORGE!” and someone running up to him. Startled, George looks around and notices how the hallway of students have stopped and are watching as Dream runs up to him. “Hey! Do you wanna go tux shopping after school? Apparently we need to do that soon…” Dream said, a beaming smile on his face. 

George felt the stares and heard the whispers of his classmates as Dream waited for his reply. “Um...Sure?” He said, feeling his face heat up as the stares continued. “Great! I’ll come pick you up after class!” Dream said, giving George a small wave, before walking back to his friends waiting on him at the other end of the hallway.

George waved back at Dream and watched him leave, before looking back at the students staring at him. He felt his heart rate quicken as they stared back at him, whispers of gossip feeling his ears. Biting the inside of his cheek, George walked off to his class, desperate to get away from the whispers.

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, the entire school had gotten word of how Dream would be taking George to prom. People would walk up to Dream and excitedly ask if the rumors were true, and Dream would reply with a smile that they were. For Dream, this was all part of the fun. George on the other hand...wasn’t haven’t the best time.

* * *

George exited his class and was stopped by Dream waiting by the door. “Hey! Wanna come eat with me?” Dream said, pulling George off to the side and holding on to his wrist. “Um...not really…” George muttered, trying desperately to get away from Dream’s grip. “C'mon! It’ll be fun!” Dream said, dragging George off to the lunch room. “WAIT! DREAM, PLEASE!”

George sat at the lunch table scratching at his jeans, squished between Dream and a girl he didn’t recognize. When Dream first pulled him over to the table, he was met with an “Oh! You actually brought him!” But other than that he had been mostly ignored. George starts to debate whether or not he should just leave. Would they notice? Would they care? Would Dream get mad at him?

George was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. Turning, he saw the girl he didn’t recognize staring at him with a confused expression. “Hey, you’re George, right?” George gave her a small nod before she continued. “I’m Jess! Are...Are you okay?”

George gives her a look that says “Not really”, and Jess gives him an understanding nod. “I get it...Trust me, it took me weeks to get used to all...this...” She gestures at the table of people. “But once you get used to it, you start to have some fun!” George tilts his head slightly and asks, “Really?” Jess lets out a small giggle before continuing. “Oh yeah! Listening to these idiots talk is loads of fun…” George lets out a snort and starts laughing, causing Jess to laughing along. 

Dream looks over at the two of them, confusion on his face. “What are you laughing at?” This only caused George to laugh harder, him hiding his face in his hands. A smile formed on Dream’s face as he watched George try and fail to stifle his laughter. Shaking his head, he turns back to his friends and continues his conversation.

* * *

Dream was waiting outside of George’s classroom for him. “Hey, you ready to go?” He asked as George walked out of his class. “Yeah, let’s go.” Dream led George out of the school and to his car. He opened the passenger side door and did a little bow for George to get in. “What a gentleman…” George said, rolling his eyes. “I try!” Dream replied while shutting the door.

There was a comfortable silence between the two as Dream drove them to the tux shop. Dream drummed his fingers on the steering wheel on beat with the song, and George quietly hummed along as he looked out the window. “How do you keep showing up outside my classes?” George said, turning away from the window and looking at Dream. “I got your schedule from Sapnap, obviously.” Dream replied, chuckling lightly. 

“God, why am I not surprised…” George said, rolling his eyes. Dream gave George a little pout and said, “What, do you not want me to pick you up after classes anymore?” “What? No! I mean...I don’t mind...do whatever you want…” Dream laughed at George as they pulled into the tux shop.

The two walk into the store and stare at confusion at the tuxes. An older worker walks up to them and greets them. “Hello! What can I help you with?” “Uh, we just need suits for prom…” Dream said, staring at the racks of suits around the store. “Are you gonna need it tailored?” The worker asked, a small hint of annoyance in her voice. “No, we’re just gonna buy whatever!” The worker sighed in relief and started walked away. “Oh thank god, come get me if you need any help!” George looked at Dream in confusion and Dream just shrugged. “Go pick out what you want and try it on.” He said waving George off.

Dream walks out of the changing room in a standard black and white suit and knocks on George’s changing room door. “C’mon George, I wanna see what you pick out!” There’s a groan before George replies with “I don’t know how I feel about this…” Dream chuckles and says “I’m sure you look fine! C’mon, I wanna see what you look like!” “...Is it too late to quit?” George says, still hiding inside the stall. “George.” Sighing, George replies with, “Fine, fine! Just don’t laugh, okay?” 

The door to the changing room slowly opens and George reluctantly walks out wearing a royal blue suit that hangs slightly loose around him. “Whoa…” Dream muttered, staring at George with wide eyes. “W-What?” George said, feeling his face heat up. Realizing what he said, Dream’s face went red and quickly tried to correct himself. “I...uh…you look great!” George smiles brightly at Dream and replies, “You look great too!” The two stare at each other, smiles wide on their faces as a moment passes between them. They start to laugh before Dream says, “Let’s change so we can pay.” 

Dream and George walk up to the front and place their suits on the counter. George reaches into his pocket for his wallet, but is quickly stopped by Dream. “Nope, I’m paying!” George stares at Dream and says, “No you’re not! You asked me to prom so the least I can do is pay for the suits!” Dream quickly hands the worker his card and says “Oops, too late, already paid for!” George rolls his eyes and sighs as Dream grabs both of their suits and walks out the door.

George gets into the car as Dream pits their suits into the trunk and pouts. As Dream gets in, he says “Can I at least pay for a movie or something?” Dream gets a shit-eating grin on his face and looks at George. “Georgie~ are you asking me out right now?” George huffs and rolls his eyes, turning away from Dream. “Never mind, forget I said anything...” Dream, with a smile of his face, drives out of the parking lot and onto the road. As they start driving he says, “I would love to go to the movies with you.” George snorts and replies with the “Well I sure hope so, you did ask me to prom after all…” A wide smile forms on Dream’s face as he drives George back to his house, butterflies filling his stomach. “I sure did…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I look pretty good for a dead bitch

George walked out of his house, shuttering slightly as the cold air hit him. He locked the door behind him and started walking towards school, before jumping as he heard a loud beep from behind him. Turning in confusion, he squinted as he was met with a pair of headlights staring at him. The car slowly pulled up to him and the passenger side window rolled down. “Hey, get it!”

Bending down to peer through the window, George saw Dream’s smiling face staring back at him. “Quick, get in before you get sick!” Dream said, ushering George inside. He hesitated for a moment, but after feeling a particularly harsh wind send a chill up his spine, George quickly flung open the car door and sat down. He instantly felt relief as the car’s hot air conditioning warmed him up. 

“Why weren’t you wearing a jacket?” Dream said as they started to drive towards school. “I couldn’t find mine in time” George huffed in annoyance, absentmindedly watching as snow slowly began to fall from the sky. Snickering, Dream pulled to a stop and took off his jacket, handing it to George with a small smile. “Then what will you wear?” George asked, hesitantly reaching out to take the jacket before backing out. “Don’t worry, I have a spare in my locker. Take it, I want you to have it.” 

George felt his heart skip a beat as he grabbed the jacket from Dream, their hands briefly touching as he did so. “Thanks…” He muttered, his face heating up as a small smile formed across his face. Smiling, Dream turned his attention back to the road. “We still going to the movies later?” He asked as they started to park in the school parking lot. “Yep, just pick me up after class!” George said, sliding Dream’s jacket over him. The jacket itself was rather big on him, though it served its purpose well as he felt himself warm up. “See you later!” He said with a small smile as he stepped out of the car and walked into the school. Dream gave him a brief wave as he left before laying back in his seat, arm laying atop his eyes. “Fuck…”

* * *

The pair stepped out of Dream’s car and started towards the movie theater. Dream’s jacket still hung loosely on George, who was bouncing slightly as the two of them talked about the movie they were about to see. George paid for their tickets, despite Dream’s insistance in paying again, and the two got comfortable as the movie’s opening scene started.

* * *

“This movie fucking sucks.” George murmured, turning his attention away from the movie and to Dream. “You aren’t wrong…” Dream said, leaning back into his chair in an attempt to get comfortable. Rolling his eyes, George stretched slightly as he laid his head onto Dream’s shoulder. “Wake me up when it’s over…” He muttered, yawning slightly.

Dream felt his body tense as George relaxed himself, closing his eyes in an attempt to fall asleep. It was then when he noticed George’s hand resting idly on the armrest. He slowly reached out for it before recoiling. “Don’t do this to yourself. He’s a nobody. You’re only doing this as a joke. Don’t get attached.” Dream bit the inside of his cheek, attempting to get rid of all of his nerves. He reached out again for George’s hand, nerves spiking as thousands of thoughts rushed through his head at once. “Stop. You’ll only get hurt in the end. He’s just one guy, why risk it all for him? You’re making a mistake!” His hand started to slip into George’s. “YOU CAN’T DO THIS! STOP! PLEASE!”

Dream felt George’s hand firmly in his, the nerves starting to melt away. Relaxing, he began to slowly trace his thumb across George’s hand, attempting to bring his attention back to the movie. Unbeknownst to Dream, a small smile formed on George’s face as he sunk deeper into his shoulder.

* * *

Dream and George, hand in hand, walked out of the movie theater and into the cold. The snowfall had ceased, allowing the pair to take their time as they talked towards the car. A buzz from Dream’s phone forced the two out of their conversation. “The guys wanna know if you’d wanna come to dinner with us. Apparently they’re making sure everyone knows the plan for prom so everyone’s bringing their dates.” Reaching the car, George got inside and nodded, “I’m cool with that!” Smiling, Dream backed out of the movie theater and started the drive towards the dinner, his hand still firmly in George’s.

* * *

A loud chatter rang around the table as side conversations started. George sat between Dream and Jess, his hand still in Dream’s, though now it was slightly hidden under the table. He had started talking with Jess, a hushed conversation between them. “Are you two official?” Jess whispered, her eyes darting quickly between George and the secret hand holding going on under the table. “No I...I’m not really sure what’s going on…” George whispered back, his own eyes staring thoughtlessly at Dream’s thumb rubbing circles into the back of his hand.

“I’m thinking of asking him out after prom…” George muttered to himself, turning his attention back to Jess. “I think you should! I can tell he really likes you!” A glimmer of hope made its way across George’s face as he heard that, “You really think so?” Jess nodded, a smile etched on her face. “George, you’re literally wearing his jacket right now, I think he likes you.”

George turned back to look at Dream at the exact moment Dream turned to do the same. He gave George a quick wink before turning back to his friends. “I’m gonna do it.” George said, a flush of red creeping up his face. Jess patted him on the back, “You’re gonna do great!” 

* * *

By the time they both left the restaurant, it had gotten dark out. The car ride home was a silent one, George was laying his head on the dashboard as Dream mindlessly ran his fingers through his hair. When they arrived at George’s house, Dream insisted on walking him to his door. The two stared awkwardly at each other outside the house, neither quite sure how to end the night. Silently, George brought Dream into a swift but firm hug. “See you tomorrow…” He muttered as he walked inside, his face beet red. A silent Dream walked back to his car, unsure of how tomorrow’s event would play out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'A Silent Dream', coming to a theater near you!
> 
> Did anyone else hold their own hand during the hand-holding scene?
> 
> I forgot to finish this story, oops. Even though the last chapter of this is nearly finished and I probably could just wait and post both at once, I want clout so I won't. Oh well


End file.
